


Dinner with the Fan

by littlehuntress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Celebrities, Crushes, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meddling Friends, Movie Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Unbeknownst to Merlin he's entered in an online contest, leading him to meet one of his favorite actors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over at Camelot_Drabble in three parts, while I was writing I pictured it as just one. So here it is, finished and edited since then.

Merlin is at the library looking for a couple of books so he can finish his politics essay due next week, when a sheepish looking Gwaine slides up next to him. He doesn't say anything but Merlin can tell there is something he needs from the way he pretends he's interested in _An Introduction to Philosophical Analysis_ , he cradles the open book in his arms making a noise of approval as if he's satisfied with the content. 

"Gwaine, was there something I could help you with?" Merlin asks mildly miffed. 

If there ever was a look of unadulterated guilt then Gwaine is the very definition of it. "What happened?" He narrows his eyes not sure he's ready for whatever's coming. It could be anything.

"I did a thing," Gwaine answers trying to act like it's nothing, but Merlin knows better. It's _Gwaine_. He's aware of how he operates. 

"You better tell me right now what you did or I will honestly consider getting a new flatmate, I swear," Merlin says. He's not usually big on threats but even he has a limit. Gwaine almost drops the book but catches it at the last second, taking quite a bit putting it back, going as far as to caress its spine. 

"There's no need for ultimatums. I think you're going to find this funny actually." Gwaine doesn't look too convinced. Merlin makes a sign with his hand asking him silently to go on. "Right." Gwaine falters. Takes a deep breath. "Do you remember around a month ago, how we got drunk and ended up in your room watching movies with that posh actor you like so much?" 

Being friends with Gwaine means three out of the seven days of the week he's dragged to a party or to a pub or simply roped into ditching his homework to watch a _Doctor Who_ marathon with him. So no, he doesn't remember what Gwaine is talking about. "You'll have to be more specific."

"You know, the night that movie about sorcerers and dragons and forbidden love was on, and then you were waxing poetic about the blond actor's strong legs and golden smile, I might be paraphrasing here, but the sentiment is the same."

"You're rambling," Merlin says, the night in question coming back to him slowly. They were watching _The Future King_ and his not so secret crush on Arthur Pendragon took center stage. He was pissed and well, a man can dream. He crosses his arms. "Please, to the real point, Gwaine."

"Anyway, there was this contest, _Dinner with a Fan_ and if you won you could go to a five stars restaurant with Pendragon? That's his name, right? And I was still sort of drunk when I found out about it and, well..." Gwaine's face is one of contrition. 

Merlin puts two and two together and doesn't like what he comes up with. "Oh no, tell me you didn't."

"I might have entered you and you won. Congratulations!" 

Merlin is too numb to do anything when Gwaine traps him in a smothering hug.

_•••_

Merlin's never been surrounded with such opulence he might as well be wearing rags because nothing he owns could ever be up to the standards of the restaurant. It's possible the cutlery is more expensive than all the furniture in his flat put together.

He hates Gwaine for making this happen, he also resents Gwen because she pushed him out the door ignoring his stuttering feet, claiming he had to do this for both of them and the other fans who are crushed they didn't get their magical night with Arthur. Arthur Pendragon is as much her celebrity crush as it is his. Even her boyfriend Lance once joked about them starting a fan club. 

He cleans his sweaty palms on his jeans--the nicest jeans on his wardrobe--wondering if the spiffed up people in the nearby tables find odd that a well known film star and a broke student are sharing an evening together. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Um," Merlin answers forgetting what Arthur asked just five seconds ago. It's surreal. Arthur Pendragon sitting across from him. He wasn't ready to meet him. The way he can't find something remotely interesting to say shows nothing could've prepared him for this moment. He clears his throat avoiding Arthur's almost too blue gaze. "Sorry. I was...marveling at this place. It's so--" Merlin fights to find the right word, something that won't sound dismissing or judgmental. 

"Over the top?" Arthur supplies, his tone unimpressed. He acts like Merlin feels, like he'd rather be back home than here ordering a tiny exotic entrée he's not sure he'll like. "The company chose it. Not my idea." Arthur takes a sip of his wine, Merlin follows his tongue pushing out from between his lips to take a taste, his bottom lip wet and red. It's fascinating. Merlin drinks the rest of his own wine to quench a sudden thirst. 

"The company? You mean your management company, right?" Merlin asks, using the fact he knows a thing or two about Arthur and his family to his advantage. You're bound to learn something about the life of the rich and famous when you've flipped the pages of a gossip magazine once or twice. In one interview Arthur said he owes his success to his sister and manager. Arthur nods with an air of boredom. Nothing much has changed since he arrived and met Merlin outside the restaurant. He shook Merlin's hand, asked for his name and posed for a few pictures that no doubt will be featured on the online article about Merlin's experience with Arthur. 

They fall silent and Merlin grapples for something to say once again. He can and will make it through this night, nerves be damned. It's Arthur who breaks the silence first. "So, Merlin, is this dinner everything you hoped for?" Arthur gives him one of those smiles he's seen before in the big screen. It's all white teeth and wolf-ish and absolutely rehearsed.

"Honestly?" 

"Yes."

Merlin sighs. "No."

Arthur is taken aback. His eyebrows fly up, he regards Merlin with renewed interest. "No? Am I really that disappointing? Am I not what you where expecting?" 

Merlin shakes a finger in a gesture clearly meaning no. "No, that's not it, please don't take it the wrong way. You're well, I don't think I have to say you're very attractive, you should know that, " Merlin and the grandmother he doesn't have know it. "But I can't say anything else beyond that, we've barely exchanged pleasantries." 

"I guess." Arthur gives a not so modest shrug. He smiles again, it's different from the others, a softer and more open expression. "We could get a conversation flowing. We must be capable of basic human interaction. I know I am. Are you?" This time there's mirth in his tone.

"Of course I am," Merlin counters a bit offended, but the feeling vanishes when he notices Arthur is messing with him. His stomach drops. Oh, okay. 

Arthur taps his fingers on the table as if he's trying to figure out Merlin's thoughts. "How did you find out about the contest? I didn't myself until two weeks after it was announced on Twitter. Morgana did a great job hiding it from me." 

His palms sure are sweaty tonight. "This wasn't my idea. My friend signed me up in the contest and here I am, out of place and making a fool of myself."

Merlin's words elicit another smile from Arthur. "Yeah, here you are. And believe me, you're not the only one out of place. I'm meant to charm you but it's clear to see you're not falling for it," Arthur says in a dramatic manner. Merlin gapes, this Arthur he likes. A lot. "I'm thinking, if your friend went through all that trouble for you, you at least need to have some fun tonight."

"Sorry but I'm not into the posh-ness of this overpriced place. I'd rather pull my teeth than spend another second here, this is nowhere near fun for me," Merlin says before he realizes how ungrateful he must sound, he adds, "No offense." He's so failing at the whole meet your celebrity crush stuff. He's sure others would fawn over Arthur not question the choice of restaurant and Arthur's lack of enthusiasm. 

Arthur laughs bright and loud attracting stares from the other patrons. "Do you want to know where I would've taken you, my fan, wait, are you even my fan?" Merlin nods. Of course he is. No reason to lie about it. Arthur's grin is dazzling, his mood more lively. Changed in a matter of minutes. Merlin is intrigued. Arthur is full of contradictions and nothing like the man he's seen on the telly talking about his latest project and future film releases. 

"I've watched your films, I suppose that makes me your fan," Merlin informs him downplaying it. 

"Brilliant. Do you want to know?" Arthur gets up from the table offering his hand to Merlin. 

Merlin nods taking Arthur's hand and following Arthur out like he's in a trance, his steps sure this time around. There is a reason why he's a leading man, Merlin's getting it. Arthur Pendragon is hard to resist. 

However things may end up, he'll make sure to thank Gwaine. Someday.

_•••_

The night is alive, through the car window Merlin can see lights pass by in a flurry, people ready to take on the town on a Friday, streets and roads are left behind. And if Merlin could focus on something other than Arthur sitting next to him on the backseat, their closeness, and the fact he could slide to the right and their shoulders could be touching, if he wasn't nervous and too aware of _the_ Arthur Pendragon with him Merlin Emrys, then Merlin could have noticed they've been driving for almost an hour. It should be worrying to be taken to some mysterious and undisclosed location by someone who is practically a stranger. Yet, somehow, it isn't.

Merlin presses his forehead against the window, the cold catching with him. He shudders. He still doesn't know how to talk with Arthur. After they left the restaurant they stood awkwardly waiting for Arthur’s driver to bring the car over, Arthur trying to cover his face to avoid being recognized. It wasn't until they were about to get in the car that both noticed they were still holding hands. Merlin can't remember who pulled away first, but the awkwardness lingered. 

Arthur only has spoken instructions to the driver and is currently glued to his phone while Merlin is trying not to look tense, uncomfortable. He imagines he's failing. 

"That was my sister," Arthur says suddenly almost startling Merlin, he blinks in surprise. "She's asking how we're getting along, apparently she thinks I'm going to mess up and you'll start the twitter hashtag boycott Pendagron." 

Merlin isn't sure if Arthur’s serious, just in case he says, "I would never. I'd take my complaints back to my friends not social media." 

Arthur nods grateful. "Do you?" 

"Do I what?" Merlin would like to object to his mortifying way of interacting with Arthur. 

"Have any complaints," Arthur formulates. 

"No, can't say I do." 

"Excellent, because we're here," Arthur says. Merlin can see nothing, it's too dark outside. This time he wonders if he should have trusted the actor, seeing his films doesn't mean Merlin knows the first thing about him. _Except for his full name, birth date and zodiac sign_ , a little voice that sounds a lot like Gwen reminds him, Merlin feels himself blush. Thankfully the night obscures his face. 

When they're out, Merlin has to adjust his sight to the darkness and watch his footing. Tripping would only make things worse. 

"Wait here," Arthur says disappearing before Merlin has a chance to ask where they are. Merlin doesn't move, even if he wanted to he wouldn't know where to go. Suddenly there's light, the field before him illuminated. Tall trees, flowers and the greenest grass he's ever seen. Arthur reappers at his side, grinning. 

"You brought me to a park," Merlin states, not understanding why go to a park. At night. 

"No, Merlin," Arthur says, "This isn't a park, it's where I grew up."

Merlin wants to smack himself, he's in the Pendragon Estate, that mythical land where Arthur was born and raised. Not a single tabloid or reporter has been able to get current pictures of the house, old ones are always featured, to Merlin it looked like a castle the first time he saw them, and now he's here. When the night started he was expecting to walk away with a pricey dinner, an autograph and a selfie, perhaps even a lukewarm hug. This turn of events is surprising albeit not unwelcome. 

"Want to take a look?" 

Merlin is surprised his head doesn't fall off from the excessive nodding he does. 

The property is enormous, the grounds beautiful and well kept. Arthur tells him that neither Morgana or he live there anymore, after their father died Arthur entertained the possibility of moving back but he couldn't, instead they keep it neat like a shrine to their childhood memories. 

"You could do tours, I know people would pay to see this," Merlin says looking down from a balcony. Gwen would. 

Arthur laughs out loud, it's not malicious, more like Arthur is amused by the idea of people giving away their well earned money to walk around in his house. His laugh is a bright sound that echoes into the emptiness of the old house. "I should pass this business idea over to Morgana."

Merlin takes the time to look at Arthur, really look at him. Not at the film star, not the actor, not his crush, but the man who'd rather take a stroll on his family's old house and look up at the night with Merlin. Arthur is nothing like Merlin imagined, at least not when it comes to his personality, he is every bit as handsome as he looks in his films, even more this close up because he's the real thing. 

"Thank you."

Arthur peers at him curiously. "For what, for not being terrible company after all?"

"No, for showing me this place."

Arthur smiles, looks away.

"Hey, out of curiosity, am I wrong in thinking you wouldn't have brought a fan here?"

"You're not. I like to come here sometimes, and I guess I just wanted the company tonight," Arthur says, "I wouldn't really bring anyone here."

Merlin gets it, this is special for Arthur, like a secret. One Merlin is willing to keep.

"Sometimes life gets overwhelming." Arthur leans his back against the balustrade, crossing his arms. "A bit of peace is nice."

"Is this the part where you tell me that you're miserable and you hate the cameras, that fame is the worst thing to ever happen to you?" Merlin is serious when he asks but Arthur like he's done so far answers by laughing. 

"No, I like the spotlight. I like my job and where it's taken me. I'd only like to have a moment to myself and not worry if a paparazzi is going to catch me with the same clothes as the day before when I go out for coffee." Arthur chuckles, shakes his head like he can't believe he voiced his thoughts out loud for Merlin to hear. "This is starting to resemble a date, isn't it? I'm telling you all about myself. This is like the getting to know you part." 

Merlin knows Arthur said it as a joke, but he can't help the flare of hope and something else, more warm and pressing manifest in ten pit of his stomach. In a moment of boldness he steps in front of Arthur willing himself not to break eye contact. "If this were a date, how would you _woo_ me? Make me fall, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur straightens his back, as if he's ready to take the bait. He wets his lips and Merlin can't take his eyes off of him. Arthur moves closer, their noses bumping, he puts one hand on Merlin's hip. Merlin hopes Arthur can't feel him trembling underneath his palm. "You have beautiful eyes," Arthur whispers hotly, intently, with all the seriousness in the world.

Merlin blinks stupefied, only to burst out laughing seconds later. He playfully shoves Arthur back. Arthur joins him. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Arthur is a good actor. That's one of the things he likes about him. Just a very miniscule one among others he's just discovered.

"That's the most clichéd and ridiculous pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines, you should be ashamed of yourself, Arthur." Merlin says accusingly, unable to get rid of the laughter in his tone. 

Arthur shrugs unbothered by Merlin's accusations. 

"This is strange for you isn't it? Going out with a fan who won a contest. Absolutely strange." 

Arthur stops, reels Melin back in by the arm, they're close again. So close Merlin is going crosseyed. "But Merlin, you're not just a fan, are you?"

When Arthur kisses him Merlin's mind goes blank, his focus is on the feel of Arthur's lips on his, softer than he anticipated, in Arthur's tongue parting his lips to taste him and give Merlin a taste of himself in return. The kiss doesn't last long enough, but it's all Merlin needed to embrace Arthur and kiss him again, and one more time after that because he's been granted permission and in that moment they're just Arthur and Merlin. Just that.

_•••_

Gwen and Gwaine are sitting on his sofa when he comes back, both sharing a tub of ice cream, their identical expressions begging him to spill every single detail about the night.

Merlin leans down to kiss their cheeks goodnight. He ignores them after, walking straight to his room without a single world. 

A bit of suspense never hurt anyone.

_•••_

He lies awake on his bed listening to the noise outside, Gwen's animated voice and Gwaine's laughter coming through, Merlin pictures them sitting in the living room, whispering, heads bent close so they can figure out what exactly happened in Merlin's night out with Arthur. He hides a smile under the covers, relishing in the fact he shares a secret with Arthur, what they said to each other, the kisses they traded, sweet and imperfect, perfectioned only after they discovered each others mouths and the movement of their bodies. Those things are for no one but themselves.

His friends can speculate until morning comes if they want. 

Unable to go to sleep, Merlin takes his mobile from the bedside table and unlocks it. Soon the screen is taken over by a selfie he snaped of Arthur and him, in it they're standing in the living room of Arthur's former house, the furniture behind them covered by sheets. Merlin is staring directly at the camera with a grin on his lips he couldn't keep off because Arthur had been pressed against his side, murmuring obnoxious 'facts' about him a magazine printed once, Arthur's face is hidden in Merlin's shoulder, only his blond hair is visible. Merlin knows he was laughing too. He felt hot puffs against his neck, Merlin couldn't help it and he kissed Arthur right then, thinking that if he never saw Arthur again at least he could memorize his lips, his taste, the way he sighed and melted into Merlin like it was that easy. Like he also wanted to commit to memory the moment. 

It's hard to believe in just one night he felt closer to Arthur than anyone else he's met, but it happened. He presses his thumb to the small screen. Hopefully Arthur's talent for lying on screen doesn't translate to real life and he calls Merlin like he promised.

_•••_

Early in the morning Merlin is awakened by the smell of food, he pads into the kitchen minutes later in his pajamas and half asleep, his phone clutched in his left hand. He eyes his friends suspiciously as they merrily work in tandem to put breakfast on the wobbly table Merlin and Gwaine salvaged when Percy's mum got rid of it. He sits down, ignoring the blinking red light signalling he has a new message. His stomach does a funny somersault type thing at the sight.

"You stayed over," Merlin observes as Gwen sits next to him giving him a sunny smile. She nods ignoring Merlin's unvoiced question. 

"We stayed up the entire night watching _Planet Earth_. It seemed logical."

Merlin doesn't buy it, for all that she's sweet, Gwen likes gossip way too much. And Gwaine basically breathes gossip. He ignores them and digs into his food before it gets cold. 

They barely make it through breakfast without one of them cracking. They make comments about the weather, their classes and yeah, what was that movie that Gwen wanted to see. Merlin admires their lack of subtlety. 

"You're not going to let me live unless I talk," Merlin states. 

"No, mate," Gwaine answers smiling too broadly. 

Gwen goes with pouting. "Please, just give us something. You went out with a famous film star. That doesn't happen every day."

She's right. It doesn't. He feels uncomfortable about Arthur being called a film star, he's much more than that. Merlin's seen him, he's flesh and bone, alive and breathing, just a man who cackled when Merlin almost tripped over a branch as they were making their way back to the car and teased him about it. The man who kissed Merlin until his eyes closed and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

Merlin stares at them both. Tries being nonchalant when he speaks. "It was nice. Very expensive food. Answered a few questions for an online magazine or something about the contest and my experience with Arthur."

"That's it?" Gwen asks obviously disappointed by Merlin's lackluster response. 

"Yes."

His phone ringing and buzzing with an incoming call saves him from saying anything else. Merlin blocks the screen before they can see who's calling and retires to his room to speak in private. 

Arthur's voice greets him from the other end of the line.

_•••_

Arthur develops the habit of calling Merlin almost everyday, sometimes at ungodly hours because his free time is limited, but Merlin doesn't mind and once he goes straight to class after they disconnected the call after realizing it was already morning. Talking with Arthur is easy, they talk about work and family, and their plans for the future, about their favourite food and climate change because Merlin believes it's in their hands to do something about it, and some nights they don't even talk, they just breathe and fall asleep as if they were in the same room.

It's two moths before he sees Arthur live again, he was away shooting a new film. He texted Merlin and sent silly pics from the set, and started calling him on Skype because he claimed he needed to approve Merlin's outfit after he mentioned a job interview he had and made Merlin change about three times because he was appalled by what Merlin called fancy clothes. Overnight Arthur carves himself a spot in Merlin's life effortlessly. To Merlin is difficult to remember what it was like before they met. 

They're no longer strangers.

"What are you doing?" Is the first thing Arthur asks when Merlin answers his call.

"Eh," Merlin says scratching his neck, looking around his messy room and the open document in his laptop that's supposed to be an essay. "I'm studying. Doing homework. Usual Tuesday night."

Merlin hears Arthur speak to someone in the background and some fumbling. "Hey, do you think I could come over?"

The question is so unexpected he loses his power of speech, his hands suddenly sweaty. "You don't know where I live." He winces as soon as the words come out. 

"But I do, we still have your personal info from the contest. Your address was part of the form."

"Oh wow, that's a total lack of privacy."

Arthur snorts. "My team needed to know in case you turned out to be a psychopath. So, what do you say, Merlin, can I pay you a visit?"

Half an hour later Merlin takes a deep, deep breath before he goes to open the door denying his hands are shaking and thanking Leon finally gave Gwaine the opportunity to wine and dine him and sex him up, meaning he has the flat for himself. 

After so many weeks of constantly talking it's odd and wonderful and thrilling to see Arthur standing right in front of him. He looks tired but his smile is as brilliant and cheeky as he's seen it countless of times over the laptop's screen and hundreds of pictures. This close it's almost startling. His hair is a bit longer and Merlin wants to run his fingers run through it. Merlin thinks he forgets to breathe for a minute. 

"Hi," Merlin says. He swallows. Blinks, begins to smile. 

"Hey. I came here from the airport, hope you don't mind." Merlin shakes his head, notices for the first time Arthur's luggage beside him.

They both reach for each other at the same time, and god, kissing Arthur is Merlin's new favourite thing, it's a bit desperate, tongues and teeth and wandering hands, and Merlin realizes he's been waiting for this moment, for Arthur to come and literally sweep him off his feet and touches him like he doesn't plan to stop, ever. His presence is intoxicating. They make it as far as the living room floor, and Merlin briefly wonders if they closed the door but it doesn't matter because Arthur is there within his reach, and then they're naked and everything, life, the world, start to make sense and Merlin pulls Arthur closer, closer, and forgets about everything that isn't Arthur.

Arthur doesn't leave for a week.

_•••_

Merlin does not shriek when someone pulls him by the arm into a secluded area of the campus obscured by tall trees and buildings. He turns around to look at his attacker only to slap him right on the side of his head.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin asks unimpressed by his boyfriend. Arthur holds his hands up to stop Merlin from unleashing his fury. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Arthur's attire consists of a ridiculous baseball cap he bought when he was in Los Angeles, expensive sunglasses, jeans and a coat Gwen insisted on getting him last Christmas. "I'm going incognito," he answers like Merlin is being an idiot for not realizing it. 

"You sure are going to throw them off the scent," Merlin comments."What are you doing here, anyway. I thought we were meeting back at the flat. Gwaine already bought drinks so you two can get smashed, in his own words."

"Yeah, yeah, but something came up," Arthur says in a serious tone. He exhales heavily. 

Merlin goes alert. "What? What happened? Did Morgana find out what we did in her bed?" Merlin's learned it's better to stay clear from an angry Morgana. He never wants a repeat of her birthday bash. 

"Luckily for us she hasn't. It's just today I realized I couldn't wait to see you," Arthur says in a resigned tone. Merlin rolls his eyes but he's breathless from Arthur's confession. Arthur always manages to do that to him. "So, here I am." 

"You're just a sap, aren't you, Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin steps closer to Arthur, puts both hands on his chest. 

"I'm afraid so, but it's all your fault Merlin Emrys." Arthur's words are spoken inches away from Merlin's lips. 

They kiss hidden away from prying eyes and when they part Merlin is satisfied to see the hazy look on Arthur's face, the redness of his lips, the flush on his cheeks. He must look the same. What a pair they make. He grabs his hand and pulls him out behind him. "Come on, we have people waiting for us."

Arthur grins. "Indeed, we wouldn't want to miss the coverage about my secret boyfriend," he says doing air quotes around the last two words, "I've heard they made quite the investigation, it's serious journalism." 

Merlin nods, smiles to himself.


End file.
